NaruHina:Love you or Hate you
by shy hinata girl
Summary: After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitting over Sakura. So Naruto decides to realise his desires and lustfulness out on Hinata, after Hinata finds out, heartbroken she leaves the village,full summary inside.
1. The Painful truth

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**NaruHina: Love you or Hate you.**

**Summary: After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitting over Sakura. So Naruto decides to realise his desires and lustfulness out on Hinata, after Hinata finds out, heartbroken she leaves the village, but with a hurtful secret. A year later Naruto, who's full of regret and depression rushes to find the love of his life.**

**This came into my mind and i just had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! **

**Chapter 1: The painful truth.**

Konoha leaf, a village well known for it's resources, it's pride, and most of all it's ninjas. The rookie nine have all made it into jonins...well all except one.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who's known to have saved the village from many destruction, the battle against the Akaustki, Pain, and the worst of all against Madara Uchiha. Naruto has also successfully brought back his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Now at age 21 Naruto does not seem to be happy in his life.

He sat there dredding and regreating a particular moment in his past. Over a year ago One of his dear precious people had left the village, that person was Hinata Hyuga. Naruto, himself knows that he is the one to blame for this cause. He had caused Hinata so much pain, disbelief, confusion, sadness, sarrow. That Hinata couldn't endure any longer.

"I was soo stupid...so naive..." Naruto says to himself as her stares at the well known village, which to him is not the same anymore. After Hinata had confessed her life-long-love to him, Naruto during that time was now even more in love with Sakura then before; so in order to supress his feelings he decided to use Hinata.

Flashback. 

Naruto slurrped his ramen up in a golpe, he sighed happily as he sat down his bowl which was the twenith bowl in the table. "Man, that hit the spot! Added a seventeen year old Naruto. Before him stood Teuchi and Ayame. "Well we're glad you enjoyed it, Naruto." Teuchi adds generously. Along with Ayame who nodds. 

"Hey Naruto!" hearing that sweet voice he loved so much Naruto turned to see Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, looking at him. "How you are today?" Sakura asks kindly. Naruto stares at her, abserving her beauty 'Wow, Sakura looks even cuter and sexier with her hole neck exposed like that' Naruto quickly stated that he was doing great, not wanting to be caught staring. "That's good." Ino added. 

Suddenly Naruto had an idea 'I know, i can make Sakura jealous, that way she would fall in love with me. But who can i use.' Naruto's thoughts ciezied when his eyes met Hinata, she was staring to the ground, with that well-known blush in her cheeks. 'That's right! Hinata told me she loved me! If i pretend to date her, then Sakura might get jealous; then she'll fall in love with me. It's the perfect plan!' 

"Hey Hinata." Naruto says. Hinata's head quickly looks up, to see Naruto grinning at her. "I have something i want to tell you, come with me." with that said Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and drags her along with him to his apartment. 

'All right Naruto, you better make this count.' Naruto thought this has he and Hinata entered his apartment. He walked her to his room and locked the door. He then turned and faced Hinata. "Hinata...do you still love me?" Naruto asked. For a brief second he was afraid she'd faint but relaxed when she got her balanced. "Yes Naruto, I still love you and will always love you." She says to him. Naruto admitted he was surprised when she said this without a single stutter, and also admitted that she also looked really cute when she said it. But his mind soon went back to Sakura and he could not control his disires any longer.

"Hinata..." He states as he walks up to her, and starts kissing her. Hinata eyes went wide in shock. Naruto was kissing her!. "Naruto..." She started to say. "Shh..." Naruto said as he continued to kiss her. He was now making their way towards the bed, he continued to hungrily kiss her, yearning for Sakura. "Naruto...i-i don't t-think.." Hinata added once Naruto had parted away from her. "Sa-" Naruto started but then coreccted himself as he slowly pushed Hinata down the bed. "Hinata...please, i want you...i want to make you mine." Hinata's eyes went wide, but she smiled softly as small tears were forming in her eyes.

Naruto was starting to feel giulty about what he was doing. Hinata was a kind person, and he hated himself for what he was as soon as Sakura entered his noggin, all guilt was lost and forgotten.

Naruto went back to kissing her, he kissed her neck, her clevage, jar, almost every inch of Hinata's body. He now moved Hinata's legs to wrap themselfs around Naruto's waist, while Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Both of them continued to kiss, they were both new at this, but got the rythym eventually. 

That night both of them were united, and the small, innocent flower finally bloomed. 

The next morning, Naruto woked up expecting to see the soft sweet pink hair, but only saw black hair. And once again Naruto felt guilt rush up inside of him.'I'm soo stupid, i don't diserve to be loved by someone as kind as Hinata. By that time Hinata woke up and sat on the bed yawning. Once she saw that he too was awake she smiled kindly. "Good Morning, Naruto." Naruto then saw Sakura's resemblence insted of Hinata's and the same events from last night occurred.

Weeks have passed and Naruto and Hinata were supposingly dating, they were in the training field having a picnic. 

"Mmmm...I never get tired of your cooking Hinata." Naruto wasn't lying when the words escaped his mouth. He later grew fond of Hinata's cooking, he had never tasted anything soo good in his life. Suddenly Sakura came up to them wearing a pink mini skirt and a white tak top. Naruto's face went beet red, as his lust and emtion grew larger.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata said. Hinata being with Naruto had let go off her shyness. Sakura smiled. "I was hoping if i could talk to Naruto for a bit?" She asked. Naruto couldn't believe his ears 'Me? she want's to talk to me?' 

"Um..sure...Sakura." Naruto said as he walked with Sakura away from Hinata. Once Naruto realized it they somehow ended up in Sakura's house and in Sakura's bedroom. "So Sakura what did you want to-" His mouth was silencd when je felt lips being pressed up against his. he couldn't not even imagine what was happening, Sakura the love of his life was kissing him, he no longer couldn't hold his feeling in he kissed her back as he caused them to make their way towards the bed. He layed her down, and pulled away to kiss her neck. 'I love you." "I love you." He whispered this each time he kissed a new spot. 

After that he looked at those sparkling emerald eyes he earned so much to stare into. "Naruto, why are you...?" she questioned. She never expected Naruto to kiss her back, sure he enjoyed the kiss and was glad he did but she needed to know why.

"Because i love you." Naruto admitted. Sakura huffed as she got up, causing Naruto to get up as well. "I don't appreciate you lying to me Naruto, and besides what about Hinata?" Naruto turned her around so that she was staring at him. "Am not lying!, And what about Hinata! I only used her to make you jealous!" Sakura stared at him in disbeilf. "You what?" 

"You heard me! I love you Sakura i always had! Hinata means nothing to me!" Naruto reassured her. And once that was said Naruto kissed her again, Sakura greatfully reasponded wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. They both pulled away, breathing heavily from the intense kissing. "Naruto...please make me yours." Sakura tells him. Naruto grinns. "You don't have to tell me twice. And once again they continued to kiss, forgetting everything else that surrounded them, until they heard an object fall to the floor. 

Both pulled away to see Hinata looking at them with wide eyes. Naruto quickly got off of Sakura. "Hinata... please i can explain!" Sakura started to say feeling guilty for what she just did to one of her best friends. "You...only...used..me?" Hinata said as a droplets of tears started to fall from her eyes. "Hinata...please this isn't...i never entended to." He was silenced when a hand colided to his face. Hinata had just slapped him. He never expected Hinata to do such a thing.

"I can't believe you...you of all people...Naruto, this is one of the worstes and lowess pains that you could have ever given me...I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Hinata then left the room. "HINATA WAIT!" Naruto tried calling out to her, but she had already left.

End Flashback 

"DAMMIT IT!" Naruto yelled to himself. He hated himself at this moment, he felt absolutly disgusted with himself. "Hinata...i'm so sorry. I'll get you back no matter what!"

**That's chapter one, don't worry i won't abandon my previous story this is just somthing for the readers to look forward to. So tell me what you all think? **

**Bye Bye for now!**


	2. Objective: Team formation

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**NaruHina: Love you or Hate you.**

**Summary: After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitting over Sakura. So Naruto decides to realise his desires and lustfulness out on Hinata, after Hinata finds out, heartbroken she leaves the village, but with a hurtful secret. A year later Naruto, who's full of regret and depression rushes to find the love of his life.**

**This came into my mind and i just had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! **

**Chapter: 2 Objective: Recriuting team members. **

"Got ya, your mine Naruto-sensei!" Takeshi yelled as he was getting close to pull away the bells from Naruto's pocket; he successfull tackled him down.

"Ha your mine!" Just as Takeshi was about to pull away the bells, Naruto disappeared. Takeshi stood up. "A Shadow clone?" He stood up and suddenly found himself facing upside down. "Hey Naruto-sensei, no fair! no fair!" he yelled.

Naruto along with Takeshi's other comrades walked up to him. "A ninja must always be aware of their surroundings. Naruto saw Takeshi's relfexsion as his own when he, Sasuke, and Sakura first started. That thought made Naruto chuckle. "You guys have to learn to work together if you ever want to take these bells away from me..."

"Same goes for you, Shinji and Kanna." Two other kids stood next to Takeshi, Shinji had black spiky hair, sort-of resembling Sasuke's a bit. With brown eyes, and a serious personality. Kanna had brown hair, sparkling emrald eyes and was clinging to Shinji like a doll. While last Takeshi had orange-liked hair, wore a hat on top of his head, and also had brown eyes.

"That's all for today...good work guys." Naruto said as he walked away. He laughed as he heard Takeshi's complaints. "Hey Naruto-sensei! you can't just leave me here!, Kanna-chan can you help me down?"

"No way, do it yourself..." Kanna replied.

"Shinji-teme...please." Takeshi begged as anime-like tears were now streaming down his face. Shinji let out an annoyed sigh as he took out a kunai, and cut the rope. Causing Takeshi to land on his head. "Ow!, Thanks..."

"Yea.." Shinji said as he walked away, along with Kanna who followed him. "Hey guys! wait up!" Takeshi added as he tried to catch up to them.

**xoxoxoxo**

As Naruto was making his way towards the Hokage's office he stopped when he heard voices inside. "NO MEANS NO!" _'That's Oba-chan's voice.'_ Naruto thought.

"I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!, HINATA-CHAN'S OUR TEAMMATE, AND SHINO AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL WE HAVE PERMISSION TO SERCH FOR HER!" That now sounded like Kiba's voice, and he...was...mad.

"Hinata's still a part of Team 8, even if we all have become jonin, she's still our comrade and friend." Shino now replied. _'Hinata! there going to search for Hinata!, Then i'm not going to stand here any longer!'_

"I"M GOING TOO!" Naruto now burst opened throught the Hokage's office. Tsunade, Kiba, and Shino now looked at Naruto. KIba fist's were now botled up, and he clenched his teeth. And in a second he grabbed Naruto by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?, comming here saying your going to help look for Hinata-chan. Don't you remember how much pain you've caused her? You nothing but a low-life." Naruto didn't reaspond, he knew that everything Kiba was saying was true.

Naruto had basically lost everyone's trust and friendship, the only one's that bother talking to him are Sasuke-teme and Sakura, and Shikamaru and Choji; once in a while. "Your right...I have no reason to be here, but I want to make things right with Hinata...that's why I..." Naruto adds. Kiba stares at him for a while and later let's go.  
>"Oba-chan...please let me go and look for Hinata-chan...I beg you." Naruto pleads to Tsunade.<p>

Tsunade looks at the three jonin, she sighs in defeat. "Alright...i can already tell that nothing i say will stop you, But your going to need more people." Tsunade smirks. Naruto stares at her and then smirks as well. "Thank's Oba-chan, don't worry we'll bring Hinata-chan back with us."

As Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were heading towards the door, Tsunade stopped them "Oh and Naruto, i'm putting you as leader, since your next in line for Hokage, you out-rank everyone...you better not let me down."

"I won't." Naruto says as he and the other head out the door.

Once Naruto, Kiba, and Shino reached outside Naruto faced them. "First we need to gather more people..." Naruto instructed Kiba and Shino.

"And how many people will be supposingly accopaning us, if i may ask." Kiba said, Naruto could notice the coldness in his voice.

"Six memebers sounds like an accurate number." Naruto added.

"Ok then, so far we have three." Shino calculated.

"Make that four." Said a familiar voice. The guys turned round to see Neji standing there.

"Neji..." Naruto said. "Hinata-sama is my cousin, and in won't stand by while she may be in danger." Neji said emotionless.

Naruto stared at him for a while, then chuckled "I see.." He then looked at his so-far four man team. "I guess all we need now is two more people."

"Who do you guys suggessted?" Naruto asked, trying to corroperate with his team memebers. "Well, i think Shikamaru would be a good choice, he's really smart and we need brains in our group." Kiba said. Shino nodded in agreement. "I agree as well." Naruto looked at Neji.

"But we also need someone to heal us, someone with medical jutsu."

"Sakura can be a good choice." Naruto added happily. As soon as those words left his mouth the unfriendly atmosphere returned. Kiba sigh angrily. "Yea, you would like that would you." Kiba mumbled under his breath, but Naruto heard either way.

"Listen Kiba, i know you must hate me for what i did to Hinata-chan, i was stupid, idiotic, and i diserve to be hated by you. But i don't want to see Hinata-chan suffer anymore because of me. I realize now after she left that i loved her with all my might...And even though...she said she hates me, I still want to see her...so that's why i'm sorry." Naruto wiped his eyes that were now getting teary.

Kiba eyes went wide, this the first time that he has ever seen Naruto cry, and somehow he believed him. "Can i just get something off my chest?" He asked.

"Of course." Naruto said. He then felt a fist collide to his face, which caused him to fall towards the ground. "YOU JACKASS!" Kiba yelled. Naruto sat down and rubbed his cheek, he smiled "Better?" Kiba said happily and in relief "Yea, much better." Naruto grinned. He stood up and suggessted searching for the other members, first was Shikamaru.

*****(Restaurant)*****

"OH YEA, BBQ HERE I COME!" Choji said highly as he stuffed his mouth with all kinds of meat. Shikamaru sat across of him and sighed. "Calm down Choji..."

"No way! This is the best part of the day, i wouldn't mind training as triple everyday!" Choji said as he picked up a rib and placed it in his mouth. Shikamaru sighed again. "Man..."

"Shikamaru! Hey!" He looked up to see Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Neji looking at him. "Naruto...you guys as well?." Shikamaru started then he sighed. "Man...i just knew today was going to be a drag."

"Shikamaru, we want you to be part of our team.." Naruto instructed. Shikamaru raised an eye-brow. "Team? what for?"

"We're going to search for Hinata-chan..." Kiba added.

Shikamaru just stared at Naruto,_ 'He hasn't been the same as Hinata left the village...he must've finally realized it...'_ And once again Shikamaru sighed. "It's such a drag but i'll go.." Naruto smiled "Thanks, now let's go look for our last memeber."

*****(Yamanaka Flower Shop)*****

"Thanks for helping me out, Tenten" Ino said happily as she finished watering the plants.

"No problem." Tenten added then stoped when she saw a well-known plant in the window, she walked up to it and frowned. "She took care of it soo well..." Ino noticed the sadness in Tenten's eyes. "I know, i miss her too."

The bell in the door rang as the door opened. "Hello welcome to the Yamanaka-" she then stopped as she saw Sakura walk in. Both Ino and Tenten glared at her. "What do you want, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Ino...Tenten, I want to apologize.." Sakura said. Tenten walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "I'll hurt you!" Tenten said as she was about to attack Sakura. Ino quickly held Tenten by both her arms. "Tenten calm down!" Ino assured her. Sakura looked at Tenten and Ino again.

"You think that just by apologizing to us, you can make things right? You knew how in love Hinata-chan was with Naruto, and you just broked her heart. Both you and Naruto make me sick to my stomach..." Tenten said.

Sakura didn't know what to reasponed she knew that what they were both saying is true. Hinata and her were great friends, and she completely sabatoged it. That was one of the most regreatful things Sakura had ever expireneced in her life. "I now...I now that nothing i say will change anything but, I really am sorry, I want Hinata to forgive me, i already know that she might not. But i want her and you guys to know that I'm really...truly...sincerally...sorry."

Tenten and Ino looked at each other, and as they were about to open their mouths the door opened and Naruto and the other guys came in. "Sakura, there you are." Naruto said.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
>"We want you to be our last memeber in our team." Kiba added.<p>

"What team?" Ino said as she and Tenten walked up to them. "We going on a search mission to find Hinata-chan." Naruto added.

"I'm going to!" Ino said. "And so am i!" Tenten added. Neji walked up to Tenten and put both hands on her shoulders "Tenten, you have to stay here." Tenten now glared at him. "No way! Hinata-chan's my best friend, I'm not going to stay here while you guys go and look for her. Espcially Naruto and Sakura, if Hinata see's them both she'll probably run away. I'm going and i'm not taking no for an answer." Tenten finally said as she crossed her arms.

Neji sighed and then he smiled. "Alright, Naruto can you make room for Tenten?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, i was hoping to have an even amount of people, but since Tenten's comming along i guess 8 people sounds alright, and i have the perfect person for our last memeber.

*****(Hokage gates)*** **

"A mission huh?" Sasuke said questionally. Naruto nodded. "We're going to go and search for Hinata-chan, and we were hoping you'd be our last memeber." Naruto said. Saskue smirked "Heh, alright then." Naruto grinned. "Thanks Sasuke." He then turned towards his team mates. "Alright everyone get ready, and meet back here in 30 minutes.

"Right!" everyone said. Everyone left to go and pack their bags. Naruto then leaned downed against the pole. "Hinata-chan...i'm almost comming."

Minutes later Naruto and the rest of the team stood in front of the gates. "Alright, here we go." Kiba said. "Now let's go!" Naruto ordered. And everyone started to jump from tree to tree. _'HInata-chan...I'm comming for you, hold on!'_

**That was chapter two of this story, i would like to hear all of your opinons. Thank you for reading.**

**See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Hinata moves on Rewrite

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**NaruHina: Love you or Hate you.**

**Summary: After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitting over Sakura. So Naruto decides to realise his desires and lustfulness out on Hinata, after Hinata finds out, heartbroken she leaves the village, but with a hurtful secret. A year later Naruto, who's full of regret and depression rushes to find the love of his life.**

**This came into my mind and i just had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! **

**Chapter 3: Moving on...**

Humiliated, embarressed, and heartbroken; Hinata Hyuga left the village of Konoha leaf, her best friend broke her trust, her one and true love broke her heart. She was never going to forgive them. Hinata was now 20 years old and she lived happily in the Village of Waters. She arrived when she was 16 years old; It had took her almost two weeks to reach the village.

She now lives with Inari, his mother died and left Inari with the house; Inari was still a little young so Hinata does her best to help support Inari and her one and only precious thing in the world.

"Hinata!" Hinata jumped at the sudden outburst to see Inari looking at her concernly "Day Dreaming again, huh?" he said. Hinata smiles softly as she sits up "Yea, Inari what time is it?" Inari looks at the clock hanging on the left side of the wall. "It's 4:35 now"

"Oh no! i have to go!" Hinata said as she quickly stood up and started looking for her wallet. "Inari where's my wallet! Where is it!" Hinata said. Inari quickly started to help her, seeing as she was already thirty minutes late. "I don't know! i don't know!" Inari added.

Hinata looked on top of the counter and stopped to think, she checked her pokets and pulled an object out, she sighed in relief "Oh found it!, it was in my pocket!" Hinata added. Inari who was now sweating from all the panicing smiled "I'm glad you found it." he added. Hinata smiled back as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for helping me." Hinata then rushed out of the house. Inari who had a small blush across his cheeks, smiled to himself_. 'Man...she's as almost the same as you were mom...' _Inari thought as he started to make his way towards the bathroom.

Hinata walked around the village; she took time to greet the people who greeted her. She looked up at the sun, she sighed quietly "I hope he's not to mad at me..." she said to herself. As she continued to walk, she came across a medium-sized building it had the water village symbol in the school's center wall. Hinata continued to walk closer until she stopped and smiled; she stared at a small boy with black spiky-like hair, sun-kissed skin, and those well-known cerulan blue eyes. He wore his regular dark blue shorts and his regular black and white vest. The small boy looked up at Hinata, he gave her grinn as he stood up.

Hinata started to make her way towards him, once they were in close-range the boy looked at her with a worried look. "Mom...did something happen?" he asked. Hinata smiled down at him and nodded slowly. "Of course not, I'm sorry if i made you wait long, Taichi." Taichi stayed quiet until he smiled again and hugged his mother. That's right Hinata was pregnant around the time she found out about Naruto's little plan. Hinata was pregnant with a boy, that boy turned out to be Taichi Hyuga Uzumaki. Hinata didn't think about taking Naruto's last name away from Taichi, after all he was his father.

"Hinata" said a voice, Hinata turned up to see Karou. "Nice to see you, Karou." Hinata said polietly. Karou smiled. "Hinata may i talk to you?" he asked. Taichi looked at his mom with concern, Hinata however smiled at him reassuring that it's nothing wrong. Hinata and Karou walked over towards the benches; as they sat down they glanced at Taichi who was trying to catch a cat, but it kept on jumping. "I'll get you! just wait!" Taichi said as he jumped thinking he was successful but insted landed on the ground.

Hinata giggled as she turned toward Karou, "How is he?" she asked. Karou smiled back. "He's great and very smart, my only issue is that i would like it if he would open up to the students more, he needs to talk more. He tends to talk alot with Haru and as well as Akane but i would like him to talk with other students." Hinata listened and then glaned over towards Taichi, Hinata understood a bit she remebers that she would never talk to anyone in the academy and that it was very hard to start a conversation.

Haru is a boy that lives next door to Inari and them, he has blonde hair and black eyes and white snow skin, he's always causing trouble and tends to talk Taichi into some of the most craziest things. Akane on the other hand is a very independent girl, she has beautiful orange hair, coffee-like eyes and a skin as white as a moon. When talking to them two Taichi acts like a totally different person, he's loud, crazy, and very courages...sometimes it reminds Hinata of Naruto and how he used to be when he was younger.

"Don't worry i'm sure he'll let go of his shyness, in no time." Hinata now turns to Karou and smiles, for a breif second Karou's cheeks turn red and he then smiles. "If you say so..."

"Taichi! time to go home!" Hinata states as she gets up, Taichi runs over to her and takes her hand. Karou walks up to them "See you tomarrow Taichi." Taichi nodds as he hides behind Hinata, who simply giggles at his actions.

"It was nice seeing you again, Hinata" Karou said as a small blush grew in his cheeks, this didn't go unotice to Hinata; she simply ignored it and smiled back. "You too, Karou."

"Say goodbye Taichi." Taichi looks at Karou and smiles "Goodbye, Karou-sensei..." With that Taichi and Hinata left, Taichi took a small peek at Karou and noticed him staring deeply at Hinata. Taichi grinned at how funny his face was.

**xoxoxo**

"All right dinner's ready!" Hinata yelled as she came into the living room with two plates in her hands, she then carefully made her way towards the table. Once she had sat down; both her and Taichi clapped their hands together. "Itakimasu!" and they started to eat, they ate in silence until Hinata looked at Taichi. "How was your day, Taichi?" she asked sweetly. As Taichi was chewing his food he grinned. "Great!, first Haru got slapped by Akane-chan for pulling up her skirt, next we all talked about the Hokages and how they fight to protect their villages!"

Hinata smiled as she watched her son talk non-stop about his day in the Academy; once he was done Hinata looked at him. "Taichi...your sensei was telling me how he would like it if you opened up to the other students in the class..." Taichi's smile went down a little as he looked down at his plate. "I know mom...it's just that i get nervous when i meet someone new." Hinata giggled at Taichi who looked at her confused. "It's ok Taichi, i'm not upset i used to be the same back when i was your age.."

"Really mom, you but you don't look like..." Hinata nodded.

"I know, now it's not an issue for me; but when i was still in my academy days i used to be really shy, i wouldn't even talk to the senseis..." Taichi stared at his mom. "I'm sure that in no time you'll grow out of it."

Taichi stared deeply at his mom, even though he's only 4 that doesn't mean he's stupid...his mom and Inari taught him before he attended school at the required age...so basically he's more advanced then the other students. Either way Taichi sometimes feel bad for having his mother raise him all by himself, even though she had Inari to help her which was also like an older brother to him.

Taichi knew about his father, hinata wasn't like those other mothers who talked bad about the father; she still talked about his father in positive things...Taichi is angry at his father for leaving his mother to suffer by herself, that's a reason why he wants to be a great ninja in order to prtect his mother and make her proud of him, also for not letting her suffering go in vain.

"Mom where's Inari-nii?" Taichi asked.

"He had a mission today so he won't be home until tomarrow night.."

"Oh..."Hinata had finished her food and so had Taichi. "All done?" she asked.

"Yep!, I'll do the dishes this time!" Taichi said happily as he took his and Hinata's plate into the kitchen and turned on the sink. Hinata giggled as she pushed in the chairs.

It was now midnight, Hinata had gotten out of the bathroom, she dried her hair with a towel and sat down on her bed, memories of the past started to fill her head.

'Hinata...please.'

'Hinata i can't hold back anymore...'

'Hinata i want to make you mine...'

'What about Hinata! I don't care about her, it was all a joke! I love you Sakura and i always will!' Tears were falling into the sheets, Hinata cried silently...why did she have to fall in love with such a jerk! she hated him, she hated him with all her might...but at the same time she still loves him to death..

"Mom..." Hinata jerks her head to see Taichi in his pj's looking at her with sad eyes. she quickly dried away her tears, not wanting her son to see her like this."Taichi...what's wrong?" Taichi continued looking at her. "Mom...are you crying again?" he asked.

"Oh honey..." Hinata said as she opened her arms and let Taichi in them, she held him closly as she rocked her body back in forth. "I don't want you to see me cry..." she said. "Is it because of dad again?" Taichi asked softly. Hinata nodded. "But i never want you to hate your father, he's a great man. understand?"

"I understand..."

Both sat in silence for a while until Taichi spoke.

"Mom..." Hinata pulled away so that she was looking into his face. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me about dad again?" he asked. Hinata blinked then smiled lovingly. she positoned them so that Taichi's head was leaning against her belly. "Comfortable?" she asked. Taichi nuzzled himself and snuggled before grinning at her. "Yep!"

Hinata waited a while before starting. "Your father was one of the braviest people i knew...he was always trying and he never gave up. Even though his parents weren't around to raise him...that never stopped him from reaching his dreams, even though the villagers made fun of him, he never cared he was always ready for anything. His dream was to become Hokage...i bet that right now he should be in his jonin years..The reason why i fell in love and still love your father, is because he doesn't listen to what others think he sticks to his mind."

Taichi's eyes started to get heavy as he listend to Hinata. "He's kind, strong, brave, funny...and even though i sometimes regret loving him, i never regret the greatest gift he and i made..." she looked down to see her son fast asleep, she kissed th etop of his head. "and that's you..."

Hinata leaned her head against the pillow, she moved Taichi next to her, she faced him and cleaned his mouth which had a small drool. "Naruto...do i ever cross your mind..."

Far away from the village, in the deepest part of the leaf forest, on top of a high tree; Naruto stared into the millions of stars he could see the stars froming the shape of the face of the girl that ever truely loved him. "Hinata-chan...wait for me...please."

**And this was a rewrite of chapter 3, I read my orginal one and found it boring and terrible i aplogize to my veirews, i also liked to thank the people that reviewed my original pieace, even though it was mainly a huge slap on the face i appreciate it either way. I hope this one turns out a little better. Please review. **

**I'll see you all soon!**


	4. Where to look?

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**NaruHina: Love you or Hate you.**

**Summary: After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitting over Sakura. So Naruto decides to realise his desires and lustfulness out on Hinata, after Hinata finds out, heartbroken she leaves the village, but with a hurtful secret. A year later Naruto, who's full of regret and depression rushes to find the love of his life.**

**This came into my mind and i just had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! **

**Chapter: Where to start.**

**xoxox**

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto and the others stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Yea?"

"Where exactly are we going?" It turns out that Kiba had a point, Naruto didn't even know where to begin..."Well...good question." Naruto said as he sighed.

"Well...why don't we try some of the closer villages?" Shino suggessted.

"Come on Shino!, i doubt that Hinata will be there!" Kiba explained. Shino sighed. "I never said it for us to find her there, I'm saying is that Hinata-chan could've probably have stayed in one of the closer villages...and from there plan on." Neji nodded.

"I agree...Hinata has always been the person to sit down and plan ahead." Neji added.

"Hmmm...i think that Tanzaku town is closer, let's try there." Naruto sugessted. The rest agreed as they started to make their way towards Tanzaku town.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

While Naruto and the others started to make their way towards town, back in the village Tsunade was getting really impatient.

"I told you for the thousand time...NARUTO IS ON A MISSION!" she yelled at Takeshi along with Shinji and Kanna. Takeshi was angry that Naruto suddenly left on a mission, now he couldn't train well.

"WELL THAT'S NO FAIR, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO TRAIN NOW!" Takeshi yelled back. Tsunade sighed as Kanna quickly covered Takeshi's mouth. "We apologize Hokage-sama, we'll be on our way now" Kanna and Shinji then pulled away an angry Takeshi from Tsunade's ofiice.

After they had exit the building, Kanna smacked Takeshi in the arm. "You goofball, don't you get it that Naruto-sensei also has missions, so what if he'll be gone for a few days."

"A few days! I won't be able to go that long without training!" Takeshi complained. Shinji sighed. "Well it's not like we can go to him..." Suddenly Takeshi gave a mischievious grinn. "You just gave me an exelent idea Shinji."

"What are you talking about?" Kanna asked. Takeshi then leaned closer to them. "Why don't we go and follow, Naruto-sensei..." Kanna and Shinji looked at each other then at Takeshi. "You idiot, are you out of your mind!" Kanna yelled.

"Why not, if we do that then maybe Naruto-sensei will see that we're really cut out for going on higher missions..." Takeshi added. Shinji who had his eyes closed looked at Takeshi. "Well, it would be boring if we sat around and did nothing, besides this sound like fun..." Kanna's cheeks went pink when Shinji smirked then she smiled. "I agree let's do it!"

Takeshi sighed. _'Kanna-chan only agreed because Shinji did.'_ "It's settled we'll head out tomarrow early in the morning!"

"Oh no you don't!" said a voice, Takeshi and the others turned to see three kids around their same age. "Hah! you honestly didn't think that we'll let you take all the glory, Kiba-sensei also left and we're going with you guys." Takeshi glared at him. "No way! you'll just slow us down Kai!."

Kai laughed. "Please, with us we'll be able to find them no problem...right guys?" Kai had sliver-like hair, black eyes, and wore his ninja pants and a dark blue shirt. His temates were Toshio and Harumi. Toshio was a boy with black hair, glassess, and wore his regular ninja pants with a gray jacket, while Harumi had brown hair, big hazel eyes and wore a green shirt with her ninja shoes and pants.

"Leave me out of this Kai..." Toshio said as he adjusted his glassess.

"I say let them come with us.." Kanna added. Takeshi looked at her. "Huh? how come?" Kanna sighed. "Because, It'll be more fun with more people, and also I want Harumi-chan to come with us as well." Takeshi then looked at Harumi and blushed. _'I had forgotten that Harumi-chan was in Kai's team...maybe this may be a chance to know her more, I mean she's really cute and she's always treating me nicely.'_

_'Takeshi is looking right at me, I'm glad that I get to travel with him. I want to know more about him...'_ Harumi thought as well. Takeshi then grinned . "Alright then us six it is!, we'll leave tomarrow morning!" Kai smirked "tsk, this will be easy...let's go!" he said cocky. Toshio followed but Harumi stayed behind.

"Well, I'll get ready..." Shinji said as he left, not before Kanna grabed hold of his arm. "See ya Harumi, Takeshi!" As they walked away, Takeshi looked at Harumi. "Um...Harumi?" Harumi looked at him. "Yes?" she said.

"Do you...maybe want to get some ramen with me.?" He asked as he scratched his cheek. Harumi looked at him surprised then she smiled. "I'd love to..."

*****(Back with Naruto)*****

"Now, i think we should all spread out then meet back here at 3:00 deal?" Naruto instructed. his memebers all nodded their heads. "Good, lets' go!"

So everyone had spread around and asked people around the if they've seen Hinata. Neji along with Shino checked inside the shops, where they presented a picture of Hinata. But so fair no one knew anything about Hinata.

As soon as they met back in their spot they looked at each other. "So did any of you guys find out anything?" Naruto asked. Everyone shook their heads in disappointment. "We asked around but it's wierd that no one has seen her..." Tenten added.

"Wait a minute..." Kiba said as he sat on the floor and closed his eyes, he stayed like that in silence for a couple of minutes. "Somethings not right." He stood up and looked at Neji. "You felt it to didn't you Neji back at the hotel..." Neji nodded.

"I did." Naruto looked at both guys, he had no idea what they were talking about. "What's wrong guys?" Naruto asked. "Follow us Naruto..." Neji instructed as he and Kiba lead the way towards the hotel.

When they arrived inside, they saw an older man in the counter. He was filling out paper work and taking a few calls. The team made their way up to him. "Yes, yes I understand" The man talked into the phone.

Naruto and the others waited patiently for the man to finish.

"Ok thank you, have a nice day."

The man finally said as he hanged up the phone. He looked up at Neji and Kiba remembering them both from before. "You two, look I already told you that I've never seen that girl in my life!" Neji looked at him. "Sir, we know that you've seen this girl. Now why won't you tell us that she was here?" Neji said.

"Look dammit for the last time I've never seen that girl in my life!" The man yelled but became frightened when two hands grabbed him by the colar, he looked up to see two, really...angry...and pissed off...blue eyes.

"Now listen here, at this moment I''m getting ticked off at all your smut talk. If you don't tell me about Hinata-chan...I'll just have to force you..." Naruto ordered the man. The man knew Naruto, everyone did as the hero of Konoha leaf.

"R-Right I'm sorry." Naruto nodded as he put him back down. "I d-did see her, she came and asked for a room a few years ago..." Neji looked at him. "Do you know for how long?" he asked.

The man placed a finger on his chin as he thought back to a few years ago. "She stayed in this hotel for 4 weeks after that she just left."

"Did she say where she was going?" Shino asked.

"No, all she told me was to if anyone were to come asking for her, to not tell them that she was here. I remember her face as if were just yesterday...she looked as if she had been crying a lot, her eyes were red sometimes." Naruto's face softened and sadden as he heard the man talk about Hinata.

"We appreciate your honesty, thank you." Naruto thanked the man. He them nodded in reasponse. "Your welcome."

As they walked out of Tanzaku town, Tenten sighed. "Ok now what?" she asked. Naruto stopped walking. "Well...the only solution could be that Hinata-chan's probably in a village. Our real question is which village is she in.."

**This is chapter 4...I may warn you that this story may not have that many chapters, I hope that you all will still read it and I'll see you in chapter 5!**

**Bye-Bye!:)**


	5. Hinata's visitor

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**NaruHina: Love you or Hate you.**

**Summary: After Hinata's confession, Naruto is still smitting over Sakura. So Naruto decides to realise his desires and lustfulness out on Hinata, after Hinata finds out, heartbroken she leaves the village, but with a hurtful secret. A year later Naruto, who's full of regret and depression rushes to find the love of his life.**

**This came into my mind and i just had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! **

**chapter 5**

**xoxoxo**

"Mom! aunti's here!" Taichi caled happily as he pulled in the lady inside the house. "Mom's out in the back porch..." The lady smiled as she ran her head through Taichi's hair. "You've really grown Taichi, I remeber seeing you as a little baby..." Taichi grinned.

"Not any more, I'm a big boy!" Taichi added.

"Your here!" Taichi and the lady turned to see Hinata smiling gratefully at them. "Taichi go and mommy and aunti some drinks ok?" Taichi nodded. "Ok Mom!" he then rushed happily towards the kitchin.

The lady and Hinata walked out to the back porch and sat down. "How've you been?" The lady asked Hinata. "I'm fine, Taichi's also been behaving really well." Taichi then came out with the drinks as he handed it them to his mother and the lady. Thank you Taichi..." The lady said.

"Thank you sweety..."

"Say mom..." Taichi played with the ground with his foot, Hinata giggiled at that gesture...she know whenever Taichi does that it means that he wants something...

"Yes sweety?" Hinata asked her son. "I-Is it ok for me to go over to Haru's house..." Hinata smiled. "Of course...just be sure you two don't do anything drastic."

"I won't!" Taichi said happily as he headed back inside the house. Hinata smiled. "He's always so hyper...sometimes I can't even catch up to him when he's jumping up and down."

"Just like his father right?" As soon as the lady said that Hinata's face softended. "Can we please not talk about him..." "Hinata asked sadly. "Hinata...I know that you don't want to talk about him now, but I have something that I came to discuss you to about."

Hinata looked at her cup as she slowly moved it around. "What is it?" she asked. "I found out that Naruto has sent a search party to look for you.." Hinata's eyes went wide in shock, she looked up at the lady. "T-Their looking for me?" she almost couldn't believe it.

"Not only that but Neji's there, Shino, and Kiba as well." Hinata's eyes watered at the names of her dearest friends...It has been so long since she's see them that she almost for got them. "But...Why?" she asked.

"Once you left Naruto hasn't been the same." As if comming to her sences Hinata glared at the ground. "He'll be fine...It will pass eventually."

"Hinata...I can understand your pain, but believe me, ever since you left he's not the same. I think he finally realized what a jerk he was. All I ask you is to think about it, alright?" Hinata looked at the lady and smiled. "I'll try.. 

After that the lady stood infront of the door. "Thank you for not telling anyone where I am." Hinata said as she bowed. The lady giggled. "Well, you are my dearest student and I did make a promise...and intend to keep it."

"Say goodbye to Taichi for me, I'll see you soon Hinata." The lady waved as she walked away from Hinata's distance. Hinata smiled warmly.

"Thank you...Kurenai-sensei..."

**I know that this was a rather short chapter, but I would still like your opinions on it. I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**Bye-bye!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello Readers.**

Latley I've been receiving alot of Emails reagarding this story. And I've been begged almost everyday to update. I'm here to let you all know that I'me doing the best I can to update. I'm planning on updating 2 chapter or more. Lately I've had major writers block on this story...But I won't stop continuing it. Along with my stories that are still in progress.

Now I do have a major issue that I would like to ask my readers. What shall my story focus on more family or romance? I think it should focus on family first then romance also I'm planning on pariring Hinata with someone other then Naruto then in later chapters going to NaruHina, I'm trying to make my story as realistic as possible.

Anyway send me your opinions and I truley appreciate your patients.

I'll try to type as fast as I can.

Bye-Bye! ^-^


	7. The Search Begins pt1

**Fanfiction**

**NaruHIna: Love you or Hate you**

**Disclaimer: The original Naruto/Naruto Shippuden characters do not belong to me, the other characters and story does belong to me.**

**After a loong while, I updated this chapter.**

**Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:** The Search Begins pt. 1

**xoxoxo**

In the waterfall village, Hinata was walking through the village peacfully. She waved hello to the villagers and they would wave back. _'The people in this village are always so lively and cheerful in the mornings...' _she thinks as she smiles.

"Hinata!" At hearing a voice Hinata turns and see's Karou running up to her. "Oh, good morning Karou. How are you?" Karou blushes at her smile as he scratches the back of his head. "Me great, and you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." Hinata replies. For a while both stood in silence not saying a word. Until Hinata pretends to see someone. "It was nice talking to you, Karou but I have to go now." she then starts to turn and walk away.

"Huh? Wait!" He grabs her hand and Hinata stops as she turns and looks at him in the eye. "Is something wrong?" she tells him, their faces weren't far away but not an inch apart either, however it was close enough for Karou's cheeks to turn red as he tries to find his words. "It's...just that I...uh well, I-I...um.." he stutters, Hinata tilts her head in suspicion. "Um, yes?" she asks.

"Well...you see, uh...tell Taichi, that I..said hi." he gives up by saying, Hinata looking at him questionably nodds. "Oh, ok then." Karou let's go of her hand as he watches her walk away. "See ya Hinata!" he yells with a smile as he waves, Hinata who is still walking turns and looks at him as she waves back with a smile.

Once her vision is out of Karou's eye he sighs. "Tell Taichi I say 'hi', how lame was that..."  
><em>'I still couldn't tell her...but one day I will' <em>he then walks towards the right. Unknown of the three sets of two eyes that were watching the scene.

"Man...Karou-sensei blew it BIG time..." Taichi comments as Akane giggles. "It's funny watching him choke whenever he talks to your mom, Taichi-kun."

"But doesn't your mom still love your dad?" Haru said suddenly, Taichi's smile disappers as his eyes sadden. "I...don't know, I mean a part of me doesn't want my mom to forgive my dad for what he did. But at the same time I want to live with both my mom and dad in the same house...so I'm just not sure." Akane places a hand on Taichi's shoulder. "It's understandable, every child wants to live with both their parents together."

"I guess.." Taichi adds as he looks towardas the sky. _'Dad..what are you doing now?'_

****(Meanwhile)****

Naruto and his team walked through the woods as Kiba sighs "Hey I want to find Hinata-chan as much as the next guy, but can we rest up a bit. We've been walking for hours now.." he crouches down along with Akamaru who whines as he lays down.

"Kiba's right, we'll be able to move quicker if we rest up..." Tenten agrees as everyone sits down. It's suddenly silent as no one utters a word. "So what's the plan?" Sasuke asks getting tired of the dead silence. "We know that Hinata-chan is in a village somewhere, the problem is finding out which one.." Naruto instructs.

"So far the closest villages are the Sand, Lighten, Cloud, Mist, and Water..." Tenten adds.

"Man, she can be in any one of those five options..." Kiba complains.

"And the villages aren't that small either.." Neji adds. Naruto breaths. "It doesn't matter, we'll spent an even amount of days in those villages hoping to find Hinata-chan. It won't be a walk in the park but that's our only options we now have." Everyone looks at Naruto and nodds.

"Yes, I agree with Naruto." Sakura adds.

"Me too." Shikamaru adds.

"I guess I do to." Tenten states emotionless. Kiba chuckles. "Heh, if only she could see you now..." he whispers it but Naruto hears it. "If she did she would try to avoid me as much as possible, which I don't blame her. I've had days when I didn't want to see my reflection because at all the hatred I had with myself..." he says softly.

"Naruto..." Sakura adds. "I know how you feel, I still wake up every morning in tears for what I've done.." she turns to Neji. "Neji, I ask for your forgiveness...I'm also the reason why Hinata-chan left the village, I'm the one to blame. I never meant to hurt her as much as I did..so I'm sorry." she pleads to Neji.

Neji who stays silent looks at the two teammates. "I'm going to say this once, what's been done is done, it can't never be replaced. Our main focus now is finding Hinata and bringing her back to the leaf village." Naruto and Sakura look at one another as they nodd. "Yea, your right Neji." Naruto adds.

"Thank you.." Sakura adds as Neji nodds.

After another while of silence Sasuke looks at the setting sun. "Well, let's all rest for now. Then we will decide what to do tomarrow." Everyone falls asleep as Naruto stays awake for a while. _'You could be any where could you Hinata?' _

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto is strolling through the training field as his eyes spot Hinata looking out towards the see on top of a tree. Naruto looks up at her and grinns. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto calls out to her.

Hinata looks down at him as she smiles brightly motioning him to join her.

_'You always smiled at me? when I was angry with you or sad you will always smile. Why?' _

Once Naruto is on top of the tree he sits next to Hinata and wraps his arms around her waist. "Be careful Naruto-kun, not to tightly." she says to him. Naruto nodding. "I know, I know"

_'For some reason you suddenly didn't allow me to hold you tightly around the waist. How come?'_

"So what are you doing?" Naruto asks. Hinata smiles as she looks at the sky and then straight. "I'm watching the ocean..." Naruto raises an eyebrow. "The ocean, howcome?" he asks. Hinata giggles. "I've always wanted to travel, see the world, new villages, and new people. It must sound quite childish huh?" she asks jokingly but he knows when she's lying. He looks at her lifts her chin up. " That's beautiful, your dreams will come true Hinata." he says.

"And you will become Hokage some day too, I'm positive." she adds with a smile, Naruto looks at her as his cheeks reddin he then leans closer and both teens share a sweet kiss before the sun.

**END FLASHBACK**

_'Hinata I will find you, and then we will start over again...I love you Hinata.' _Naruto thinks one last time as his eyes start to fade and get heavy. The last thing he believe he see's is a female figure holding hands with a small figure.

The next day the sun hasn't set but the dark sky is now lighter then before. Naruto who was still fast alseep feels a tug on his shoulder. "Ugh..." His eyes start to open as when he looks up he see's Sasuke looking down at him. "Wake up, idiot."

"Ughn...what time is is?" Naruto asks as he sits up and streatches his arms apart. "Hm..is appears to be around 6: a.m" Shino adds.

"It's best to get an early start, we might never know what we may come across.." Shikamaru also adds. Naruto nodds "Yea, your right. All right then everyone. Let's head out!" he states as he gets up.

As they start to walk they stop when they hear a grumbling sound. "Did you hear that?" Tenten states as she pulls out a kunai.

"An enemy this early?" Kiba states preparing to fight.

"Either way, we're ready..." Sakura adds preparing her fists.

"Or it could be my stomach telling me to feed it, Heheh!" Naruto adds suddenly as he rubbs his stomach. His friends sigh.

"Man Naruto, you killed the mood." KIba complains as Akamaru barks.

"Let's get something to eat, we don't want to starve ourselves." Neji adds.

"I agree!" Naruto adds happly.

"There's a village up ahead, i can smell it." Kiba states,  
>"Good maybe there we can eat.." Tenten adds.<p>

With that the team makes their way towards the village, after a while they arrive to their destination. "We're here." Sasuke adds.

"Hm, it's a little quiet for a village don't you think?" Sakura asks as she looks around.

"I agree, there's something fishy going on here." Shikamaru adds.

The village wasn't as filled with noise as most villages are, and there appeared to be more houses then people in the village. "Since we're here it'd be best to ask around." Shino advises.

"I agree, maybe we can find a clue that could lead us to Hinata-chan." Tenten adds.  
>"Allright, let's walk around." Naruto orders. The streets had only a few men and children walking around, and only a few shops were open.<p>

"Your leaf ninja right?" Naruto and the others turned to see an old man, he had white hair and a face in a shape of an orange. "Yes we are?" Naruto responds.

"You all must be tired and hungry come inside, i'll make you all something to eat." The old man states. Naruto and his friends look at each other and shrugg as they walk in. They make their way towards the living room and sit. "Wait here, I'll bring the food.."

"Please don't overwork yourself.." Tenten advices kindly. The old man smiles "Oh, don't mind me, i may not be as young as you all but I'm strong for my age." Tenten smiles back at him "Let me at least help you.." she stands as she follows him to the kitchen.

After a while Tenten and the elderly man came back with tea and food.  
>"Thank you.." Sakura says.<br>"We really appreciate all of this." Naruto adds.

"Your welcome, and thank you Tenten for the assisstance..." The old man states. Tenten smiles "Oh it's fine." she adds.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Mujin and I would like to ask you all a favor."  
>"A favor?" Tenten questions<br>"What kind of favor?" Neji adds. Mujin takes a deep breath and takes a sip out of his tea. "I'm sure you've noticed but their aren't many females in our village."

"Yes I've noticed too." Sakura adds.  
>"What do you suppose the problem is?" Kiba asks, Mujin looks at the group of ninjas. "Recently all the women have disappered as soon as they went to the woods."<p>

"The woods?" Naruto states. Mujin nodds in agreement.  
>"The women go to the woods for water or herbs, and just recently the women who've gone never returned. We villagers believe that they've been kidnapped."<p>

"Do you know why only the women have disappered?" Sasuke asks.  
>"No I don't, I believe it was bandits, but I'm not to sure..." Mujin explains.<p>

"Don't worry old man Mujin, we'll help out!" Naruto states with a grinn.  
>"Naruto!" Sakura adds in<br>"What about searching for Hinata-chan!?" Kiba adds madly. Tenten looks at Naruto.  
>"I will help too" she adds.<p>

"Tenten!" Kiba yells looking at her. A hand touches Kiba's shoulder he turns to see Shino. "Kiba, I understand how you feel. But do you think if Hinata were here she would want us to leave this man and this village when their asking for help?" Shino asks.

Kiba stays silent as he looks at Akamaru who whines. "Yea, Hinata-chan would want us to help him out. All right I guess we could help you out."

"Really...thank you all so much." Mujin adds gratefully.

*****(Meanwhile somewhere else)*****

"Hello Akane, Haru come in." Hinata adds happily as Akane and Haru enter the house.  
>"Taichi, your friends are here!" Hinata calls out as she walks into the kitchen. Taichi runs toward his friends<p>

"Hey guys, dinner's almost ready!." Taichi adds happily as he grabs both his teammates hands. "Come with me I wanna show you something." he states as he takes them both upstairs.

"Taichi-kun, where are you taking us?" Akane questions.  
>"I have to show you something..." Taichi repeats. Just then they walk into his room, Haru and Akane stare at him blankly.<p>

"You want to show us your room?" Haru adds plainly. Taichi shakes his head. "Not that Haru" he walks towards his dresser and pulls out a picture, then he walks to his friends. "I want to show you this." he shows them the picture. Akane's eyes widen "Wow, Taichi-kun is that your..."

"Yea, that's my father." Akane takes the photograph and shows it to Haru.  
>"So your father is the legendary hero of Konoha village?" Haru asks. Taichi nodds. "Supposingly yes." Akane smiles.<br>"That's so cool, if you look closely you and him look alot alike, except your hair is black like your mom." Akane explains.

"My father...Naruto Uzumaki hero of Konoha village..." Taichi says in a whisper.

"Taichi, Haru, Akane dinners ready come down!" Hinata's voice is heard, Akane gives the photograph back to Taichi. "Let's go guys." she states.  
>"Uh, you two go ahead. I'll be down in a second." His friends exchange a look as they shrug and head out.<p>

Taichi looks at the photograph once more. "Everyone calls you a hero, you dought for the respect of the villagers. Will you now fight for mom's respect and maybe...mines as well." He says calmly as he puts the photo back in his dresser.

"Taichi, your food is getting cold!" he could hear his mother call out to him.

With a smile Taichi leaves his room "Comin, Mom!"

**This is it for Chapter 6, i hope you all enjoyed it, and i hope it flows well with the other chapters. Please let me know your opinions on this chapter. **

**So see you all soon!  
>Also I would like to wish a happy birthday to PrebbleFace, i hope you enjoy your B-day.<br>And with that said. See you all in Ch.7!**


End file.
